


a capsule where the insides keep growing

by yolks (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, IN A CABIN!, M/M, Mutual Tenderness, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yolks
Summary: Seungkwan doesn't have to hope – he does it anyway. Hansol has a Grand Realization, but only when he's barely awake.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	a capsule where the insides keep growing

**Author's Note:**

> hands u a cabin drabble

The bed stinks of old. It’s gonna cling to his hair for the rest of the night. The ceiling fan hums but his skin melts. Closing and opening his eyes feels the same – it’s so dark he can’t see anything anyway. 

The deal with this cabin is that Hansol’s dad built it, and then he found out a month later that he had done so over a burial site. Turns out, it wasn’t a burial site at all, but remains of an old fishing village. He said, after finding out, “There’s no way they’d just plonk the dead in the woods. Trees and caves, sure, but not the woods.”

It's from a time in the past, and Seungkwan feels its age.

Next to him, Hansol twitches. Seungkwan can’t tell if he’s asleep yet. He pokes him in the side. Nothing. Seungkwan imagines his brows furrowing, two caterpillars, mouth a thin line. He pokes him again. 

“Mm?” 

“So you _are_ awake.” 

“I’m falling asleep.” The words drag out of him, tired. 

“Same thing.”

A measly breeze puffs through the open windows. Seungkwan desperately sticks his arm up to cool it off. 

“Worst sleepover ever,” he whispers. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“Nope.” Seungkwan tucks his hands behind his head.

“Why’d you end up staying? You could’ve gone back to camp when they did.” 

Seungkwan shimmies around a bit, being careful. If he stretches his left leg out any further he’d touch Hansol’s ankle. If he moves too much he’d knock Hansol’s right ear with his left elbow. “Did you want me to leave?”

“No.”

"There you go," he almost says, finding Hansol’s head to stroke. There’s a side that comes out in somebody that you can only see when they’re half-asleep. Half-asleep, Hansol has a habit of answering his own questions. Seungkwan feels a prick in his nose, the sweet kind. He plays with the soft part of Hansol's ear; stays up like that until Hansol’s breathing slows.


End file.
